Light
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Getting stuck as Light Yagami was something she wouldn't wish on anyone. Suddenly female or not. /"You know I knew I was going to pick up that notebook, if only because I was bored." Ryuk laughed. "You're an interesting human."/ SI!Light Yagami
1. I

_'I wonder if clouds can get bored, after all they spend their whole lives drifting around the place without doing anything. Then again, a simple life like that can be enjoyable too, considering they have no worries or responsibilities.'_ Light Yagami mused to herself as she stared out of the window.

"Follow the voice of god, and he shall calm the waves and protect us from storms." Her teacher drawled on to a class who couldn't care less about religion.

Light sighed.

She was so bored. The world around her was so boring.

 _Death._

 _Death._

 _Death._

Every day it was the same thing.

"It's all so pointless..." She muttered under her breath, _'No wonder Light was bored with his wo-'_ She caught herself.

No way was she going to follow in the original Light's footsteps. She didn't want to become a god or any silly thing like that, and she definitely did not want to die of a heart attack, thank you very much.

 _'Let the world rot. I don't care.'_ She coldly thought.

"Hey Light?" The boy next to her whispered.

She glanced at him, forcing on a smile that looked so real yet was so fake, not that anyone would ever suspect that she wasn't their perfect Light Yagami, _daughter_ of Soichiro and Sachiko Yagami.

"Yes?" She politely asked.

"Uh, I-I," He stuttered as he fumbled with his words, "If you'd l-like t-to go out w-with our c-classmates?" he asked, flush on his cheeks.

Light gave him an apologetic smile, "I'm afraid I can't. I'm studying for the college entrance exams. Maybe next time?"

The hopeful look on the boy's face fell as he nodded. "Sure, next time." He repeated.

Light turned back to watching outside her window. She wondered if the original Light felt the way she did too. If he felt like he was living in a different world from everyone else, a world no one seemed to notice.

"See? I told you Light-san would say no."

"She's always busy studying."

"Makes me wonder if she even has a social life."

And unlike the original Light, this Light didn't bother with the pretense of socializing. She tried at first, but it just made her feel disgusted. Nowadays she just hanged out in the weekends with Sayu or lingered at her father's workplace.

Despite, or perhaps because of, her status as a loner, people still crowd around her. Apparently she was so mysterious that they wanted to know if there was anything more to Light Yagami than studying.

 _(There wasn't really. Every day was a routine for her.)_

So she had a group of admirers as well, of both genders for some reason. It was amusing to get Valentine's chocolates from both girls and boys. She would admit that she sometimes led people on too, but it's their own fault for not noticing.

She could hardly be blamed for their stupidity.

"Eh?" She mumbled to herself, half surprised and the same time not, as she saw something fell down outside. _'The Death Note.'_

The notebook which screwed the original Light Yagami over. If she had been less bored, she wouldn't have picked up. As it stood, she was just that bored. So she picked it up, regardless of the fact that she wouldn't be using it.

She wasn't like the original Light. She didn't want to become a god. She was already a being that wasn't exactly human. For all intents and purposes, she considered herself an alien wearing the skin of a human. That itself was enough for her.

To her, she was content staying alive. She didn't want to end up like Light, dying for nothing. Sacrificing everyone who cared about him for nothing. No, she wasn't going to do that. She wasn't capable of doing that. Or...was she?

She walked home that day with a black notebook in her bag, somehow seeming more distant than normal.

"I'm back." She raised her voice slightly, letting Sachiko and Sayu know she was back.

She walked to the living room, which was connected with the kitchen, and saw her little sister watching TV while her mother was preparing food.

"Nee-sama, welcome back."

"Light-chan, how was school?"

Light smiled at the two in greeting. "It was fine, I got full marks on that English test."

Sachiko gave her oldest daughter a proud smile.

"Speaking of tests, how did that Math test go Sayu-chan?" Light asked her little sister.

Sayu Yagami grinned at her older sister. "It actually went pretty well, all thanks to you nee-sama."

"That's good, I'm proud of you." Light ruffled Sayu's hair, giving the girl a wink. "Keep up the good work."

Light loved her family. She really did. Perhaps even more than the original Light had. Maybe it was because the original Light really didn't know what he had.

Sayu flushed, but nodded. "Thanks."

Light then yawned. "I think I'm gonna nap." She informed her family as she took a seat next to Sayu on the sofa.

Sayu got off and sat on the floor, "You can lay down."

"You didn't have to." Light blinked.

"I wanted to." Sayu assured.

.o0o.o0o.

At dinner Light noticed how out of it her father was.

She frowned in concern, despite how busy he was Light still cared about him, and so she asked him what was wrong.

"It's the phantom killer." Soichiro sighed, "The one who attacked six people in Shinjiku yesterday."

"What about him?" Light pried, her interest being piqued. Call it whatever, but just like the original Light she had been helping the police on some cases again and again.

"He murdered eight children and three kindergarten teachers today before he was arrested."

Light's eyes widened. _'The hostage scene?'_ She remembered the scene vaguely, the criminal which the original Light killed to test out the Death Note.

"That's..." Sachiko trailed off, a pitying look on her features.

"So sad." Sayu mumbled.

 _'It's all my fault. They shouldn't have died.'_

Light stood up. "I lost my appetite." She mumbled to herself, and walked out of the dining room as quick as she could.

 _'If I had used the Death Note, those kids would still be alive.'_

She walked upstairs quickly, not even pausing to catch her breath.

 _'And what about that girl? The one that those bikers were messing with? Did she get...'_ The thought itself made Light's stomach churn, she felt both guilty and disgusted as she lay in her bed.

Eight children and three adults were killed. A girl was probably raped. All because of her, all because she refused to use the Death Note to get rid of the criminals world wide.

 _'Maybe Light was right, maybe this world really is better off without some humans...'_ The simple fact that she was agreeing with the original Light made her feel disgusted with herself.

How could she agree with a criminal so...so easily? _'Light wasn't a criminal though. He didn't officially get caught.'_ Her mind unhelpfully supplied.

Kira...

Could she become Kira?

Could she actually go toe-to-toe against L? Unlike the original Light she had the edge, she could easily write L's name down right this moment.

Her fingers twitched. If she killed off L, Mello, and Near, she wouldn't have to worry about dying. She wouldn't have to worry about getting caught. She could actually make the world a better place.

 _'But then wouldn't someone else try to stop me?'_

It was just like the saying goes after all, _Good will always rise against Evil._

She breathed in. More importantly, did she have the right to even judge people? To say if they were wrong or not?

Was she capable of becoming Kira?

"Nee-sama? Are you asleep?"

Light's gaze went to her door. "No." She responded quietly.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Come in."

Sayu quietly opened the door, and walked over to Light's bed. Light lifted her sheet up, allowing Sayu to crawl in next to her.

"What's up kid?" She asked Sayu.

"I couldn't get what dad said out of my head."

"Ah."

"Why did those kids have to die?"

"I don't know. People are weird."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Know what?"

"What?"

"I wish things were different."

Light sucked in a sharp intake of breath, her mind wandering over to the notebook in her bag. "How so?"

"I wish there were no crimes anymore. The world would be more safe then, and maybe dad would have time for us."

Light sighed. "That would be nice."

"Yeah."

Light wrapped her arm around Sayu's shoulder. "Go to sleep, we have school tomorrow."

Sayu yawned. Soon enough she was fast asleep, leaving Light awake.

 _'Sayu's right, this world...needs someone to save it. This world is rotting. But am I capable of that?'_

Truthfully she didn't care for humanity.

Yet...could she become Kira?

Was she willing to risk anything for a perfect world?

The answer was...


	2. II

Truthfully she didn't care for humanity.

Yet...could she become Kira?

Was she willing to risk anything for a perfect world?

The answer was...

 _No_.

She couldn't become Kira. Not only because it goes against her morals, but also because she didn't have the right to decide whether or not a person deserves to die.

 _'But the world needs a Kira.'_

At the moment Light was glad that only she could hear her own thoughts.

For the first time ever she agreed with the original Light. The world she lived in needed a Kira.

Someone to get rid of the criminal, someone who didn't care whether or not their hands got dirty and someone who would make sure that criminals disappear.

She couldn't do it. Eight children and three kindergarten teachers were killed because she hesitated, because she was too selfish. A girl was probably raped, because she had refused to become Kira.

Light couldn't become Kira.

"...but what if someone else can?" The idea hit Light like a sudden storm.

Her mind started working fast.

Kira needed to only kill criminals. Kira couldn't have a god complex. Kira couldn't go around having pissing contests with L. Kira needed to be efficient and humble.

Kira needed a way to know every single criminals' names and faces. Kira needed to be a polished version of the original Kira.

Gently prying her arm out of Sayu's grip, Light got out of bed and approached her computer.

Sending a quick glance behind her to make sure that Sayu was in fact sleeping she turned on the computer.

She may not be able to become Kira, but she knew someone else who could become Kira.

Fingers shaking slightly she typed out:

 _Teru Mikami_.

Links appeared on the screen. Light skimmed through them before finding the information she needed. Grabbing a pen she quickly scribbled an address on a sticky note.

Smirking slightly to herself Light opened up another program to permantly delete her history, making sure not even the most professional of hackers could get it. Well, at least not in the year she lived in. Maybe in 2016 they could.

She turned off the computer and slipped back into her bed.

Phase A of her plan was completed.

Wrapping her arm over Sayu's shoulder, Light brought the younger girl into a hug.

She closed her eyes dreaming of nothing.

* * *

Four days later Light sat at her desk twirling a pen between her fingers.

"Dear Stranger? No, it needs to sound like I'm in charge.." Light mumbled to herself.

"Most humans would have given into the temptation and write at least one name already."

Light jumped in surprise, nearly falling off her chair as she glanced behind her to see Ryuk floating there casually.

In the anime Ryuk's appearance was creepy. In real life? Let's say about ten times creepier. But Light wasn't one to let appearances dictate her actions.

She took in a deep breath.

"Ever heard of knocking?" She asked in a deadpan.

Ryuk laughed. "You're an interesting human!" He declared making Light's lips quirked up.

Light almost grinned. She felt giddy at the compliment. What? Getting complimented by a human was one thing, but getting complimented by a Shinigami was the most flattering thing ever.

"Though I really am surprised you haven't written anything in the Death Note. Don't you believe it's real?"

Light demurely smiled. "Even if I hadn't believed, I surely would now. But I still won't write any name."

"You're boring."

Light resisted the urge to tense. Being boring wasn't a good thing when it comes to Ryuk.

Putting on some false bravado she raised an eyebrow in a mocking way. "Not going to ask why?"

"I have a feeling you'll tell me anyways."

"Yes, I will. You see Ryuk, I would rather keep my hands clean than dirty them myself." Light plastered on a smirk.

"Oh?"

"I'm assuming the reason you allowed a human to grab this Death Note would be because you're bored." Light continued.

"Smart, aren't you?"

"Practically a genius." Light dryly answered.

"Then if you know I'm bored, you'd know I resort to killing boring people who refuse to entertain me." Ryuk cheerfully said.

Light shivered, her confident mask falling. She sighed. "I can't be your entertainment, but I'm working on it."

"Huh?"

"Teru Mikami will provide you with entertainment." Light said as she turned back to her desk. "My name's Light Yagami by the way." She added as an after thought as she threw an apple at the Shinigami.

The only thing she heard was muching sounds before finally the Shinigami spoke up.

"I'm Ryuk."

* * *

As Ryuk scarved down a bowl of apples Light decided that the shinigami was cute. In a creepy way.

"You said this Teru guy will provide me my entertainment, how?"

"Did you know that the Death Note has unlimited pages?" Light asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, otherwise us shinigami would have run out of pages to write in."

Light nodded. "Have any of you ever thought of creating another Death Note with the pages of your Death Note?" She asked raising up a Death Note, the difference between the one Light picked up and this one being that this one had a dark blue cover.

Ryuk's eyes widened in surprise before he laughed. "You really are interesting, but how do you plan on making this Teru guy do what you want?"

"Let's say that Teru Mikami is a very religious person." Light winked as she stuffed the handmade Death Note in a brown messenger bag along with the letter she had finished composing.

"Where's the original one?" Ryuk curiously asked.

"Burried." Light shrugged.

* * *

"How did you know where he lives?" Ryuk asked once Light had finished delivering the items.

"The internet. You can find a lot of information and entertainment there. Maybe you guys should consider adding it to the Shinigami realm." Light suggested.

"I'll have to bring it up the next time I see the King." Ryuk thoughtfully said.

Light chuckled, imagining a bunch of Shinigami using the internet to troll the hell out of people.

"You know I knew I was going to pick up that notebook, if only because I was bored." She suddenly noted.

"Heh, really?"

Light shrugged, deciding it's best not to tell Ryuk anything more about the subject. "My memories of owning a Death Note. Get rid of them." She coolly said once she reached her house.

She then shivered as she glanced behind she. She could have sworn she heard someone laughing. Then she blinked. "What was I doing again?" She wondered.


	3. III

_Isn't it_ _infuriating how corrupted human beings are?_

 _How justice fails to prevail?_

 _What if you had the chance to enforce "justice" as you see fit?_

 _I've been watching you, Mikami Teru. Your sense of justice, the most admirable one I've seen in a while, has earned you a choice. A gift. A curse. Or perhaps even a chance to change everything. Just like the choice, you get to decide how it affects your life._

 _In the box you will find a book, the Death Note. Write a name, picture the person's appearance in your mind, and that person shall mysteriously die of a heart attack. This must sound silly to you, but I implore you Teru, give it a shot. Then you'll see...that this letter isn't a silly joke._

 _I've given you what you've always wished for. The opportunity to truly judge others. Delete all that stands in your path. All I ask in return is justice. I assume that once you've seen how real my powers are, you will accept my request. Then once you begin delivering justice, you will receive the moniker of Kira. Use it as you see fit._

 _Soon, one of my allies, a Shinigami will appear and explain the finer details. Give him some apples._

 _Yours truly,_

 _God._

Mikami Teru narrowed his eyes.

He was convinced that the letter was a sick prank, but...he was hesitating. The person who wrote this letter sounded so sure of himself, enough that Teru had thought for a split second that maybe just maybe it was real. That God had really been watching him all these years and that finally God had actually decide to help him.

Contemplating the pros and cons of testing out the Death Note, to prove whether or not the letter was a prank, Mikami decided that it wouldn't hurt to just write down a name.

He didn't know that the moment he touched the Death Note, his life would change forever.

* * *

As the last bell of the day rang, Light Yagami casually made her way to a coffee shop near her future school's college. She had stumbled upon the place a few days ago, around the time Kira began his or her murdering spree. Well, she hadn't _exactly_ stumbled upon it, more like she had sought it out because she had nothing better to do.

With Kira around to keep people occupied, along with the fact that she couldn't care less that someone else took the original Light's job, she had to find other means to entertain herself.

Besides, she had mild sweet tooth, unlike the original Light.

The coffee shop just happened to have some amazing cake.

"Ah, Light-san! The usual?" The clerk immediately greeted her the moment she set foot in the shop.

Light smiled at the part-timer, ignoring how the young girl slightly blushed. (She honestly didn't know what the male _and_ female population saw in her despite knowing how good looking she was.) "How's it going," A quick glance at the name tag gave her the name of the girl. "Ayane." Of course, the girl was too occupied to notice the slight pause.

"Today's been a pretty slow day, well aside from this massive order we received."

Light perked up in interest at the information. "Is that so?" She mumbled, resisting the urge to smirk.

 _'I wonder if L will be able to catch this Kira or die trying like he originally had.'_ She mused absently picking out a strawberry shortcake, a coffee flavored one and a chocolate one for her little sister and her parents.

"Bye Light-san!"

Light casually waved behind her as she walked out of the shop, bumping into a very familiar figure on her way out. Her smirk widened after she was a good few feet away from the shop.

 _'Things will get interesting soon.'_

* * *

Sayu Yagami sat in front of the TV in her room, well technically _Light's_ room, but details details. The room practically belonged to her considering she had been breaking in since she was little. Occassionally Light would kick her out, but that was only when she went into fangirl mode over Hideki Ryuga. Kinda hypocritical if you asked Sayu, considering the younger Yagami wasn't allowed to kick out the older one when she got excited over those boring stuff she liked.

Nevermind the fact that the room technically belonged to Light.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" The actress on TV asked earning Sayu's attention.

Sayu's wide brown eyes practically sparkled as the point of view shifted to Hideki Ryuga.

"I've never believed in silly stuff like that before, but then I met y-"

"Oi, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

Sayu jumped in surprise as Light casually stood at the open door, a mildly annoyed look on Light's features. "I'm tired of telling you that I need my privacy-"

Sayu threw the remote at Light, making the older Yagami blink in surprise despite catching it. "Shh! Hideki-sama's confessing!" The younger Yagami ordered before turning back to the TV, hoping to at least catch the last part of the confession, only to blink in surprise.

"We interrupt your programming to bring you an important message from the ICPO," A man appeared on the screen.

"Eh?!" Sayu cried in outrage. "My Hideki-sama!"

"Shut up Sayu."

Sayu turned a glare to Light, only for the glare to fall off as she saw Light watching the TV with a contemplative look. _'Great, Light-nee has gone in her fangirl mode.'_ Not surprising considering her older sister has always been a geek when it comes to police stuff such as the ICPO.

"This is being broadcast all over the world." The man continued.

Sayu sighed in defeat, considering the message was being broadcast over the world, it must be important. Though not as important as her Hideki, she silently sulked despite giving the man her attention.

"Japanese voiceover is provided by translator Yoshio Anderson."

Out of the corner of her eyes, Sayu saw Light take a seat next to her.

"My name is Lind L Taylor. Widely known as L."

Sayu's gaze turned towards Light's poker face.

L had always been a weird subject around Light. Sometimes Light would react with amusement, sometimes Light would react with bitterness, sometimes with annoyance and other times Light would heavily critisize the detective.

But, Sayu had never seen Light's face go so blank at the mention of L.

 _'Maybe it's because L has finally showed himself to the world?'_

Light then loudly scoffed. "It's a trap."

Sayu sent Light a confusing look. "What do you mean?"

"That's not L and also not a world wide broadcast." Was all Light said before leaving the room.

"Eh?" Sayu made a confused sound before turning back to the TV.

Light has never been wrong before. In fact, Sayu doubted it was possible for Light to ever be wrong. But she was seriously hesitating on that fact at the moment. As much as she trusted Light, Sayu hardly believed that Lind was just pretending to be L.

* * *

Light slowly brushed her fingers through her hair, letting the shampoo properly cover her brown strands. If anyone were to see the motion, they would have compared it to the soft caress of a lover, but in reality it was only Light's way of handling her own body. As if it was still new to her. Because it was still foreign for her, whenever she remembered that she had once lived before all this.

That she had once been a young woman working as a police, taking up some cases with detectives here and there. That she had once actually cared about "justice" and any ideal crap like that.

Ironically, she had been reincarnated as an officer's daughter. As if the world itself wanted to mock her resolve to give up on the whole notion of justice.

"Kira..."

She heard the computerized voice of L say from her room.

"L.." She murmured back softly.

 _'Good luck, because even I have no clue who Kira may be.'_

* * *

"I will hunt you down wherever you're hiding and I will eliminate you..."

Sayu's mouth hung open.

Light, her nee-sama, was _right_. That wasn't unusual or anything, the only thing unusual being that Sayu had actually doubted her. Which was stupid, Sayu reflected with an awed grin, because her big sister has never been wrong before.

She could imagine Light sending her a teasing smirk right now.

 _"Just as I predicted."_ She practically heard Light say as the broadcast faded away, leaving only the sound of the shower echoing through the house for a moment before her movie returned.

"No way! I missed Hideki-sama's confession!" Sayu whined.

* * *

"I am justice!"

Mikami stood wide eyed looking at the screen, not acknowledging the slight tremble of his fingers. Behind him, Ryuk didn't even bother muffling his loud, almost mocking, laughter.

"Not...if I kill you first L..." Mikami muttered.

Light was right, Ryuk mused, Mikami _was_ interesting.


	4. IV

_'What the hell am I doing?'_ Light wondered to herself as she stood in front a door. Next to the door stood a sign that read "Task Force Headquarters Serial Murder" and behind the door, a meeting was about to take place at any moment.

A meeting revolving Kira.

A meeting which Light had no business putting her nose in despite the small part of her that felt entitled to know more about the Kira who took over her original counterpart's role.

But...

Her brown eyes glanced down to the plastic bag she was holding. She had been tasked by her mother to deliver her father his lunch so the latter wouldn't forget to eat and starve himself. Those were literally the words her mother used.

Of course Light knew she could just turn back. Her mother wouldn't find out that she didn't deliver the bento. But then Sachiko Yagami's worried eyes flashed into her head.

Light straightened up and held her chin up. After exhaling a resigned sigh, she entered the room with a stoic face.

She paused for a moment, feeling slightly awkward despite having interacted with most of the officers in the room. In fact she was on a friendly term with almost all of them, but the atmosphere was tense. Don't get her wrong, she was used enough to tense situations that her body didn't go frigid. She just wasn't used to not having a rank.

"Light-san?"

Light glanced at Matsuda who believe it or not, seemed more out of place than she did. Then again the twenty-five year old didn't have as much experience as an officer, yet he was already part of a hard case like the Kira one, so in reality Light actually admired him a bit for his dedication. So, her face softened a little catching the man by surprise judging by how his eyes widened.

"Good afternoon Matsuda." She greeted and then nodded at everyone else. "Where's the Chief?" Light wasn't stupid, she knew that in this room her father wasn't her father first. He was the Chief. Then her father.

"He should be here soon." Hideki Ide spoke up. "Here to wiggle your way into this case like all the other ones?" He asked, a slightly exasperated look on his face as he remembered about other cases that the teen has helped them with.

Light politely smiled, but before she could answer Aizawa spoke up. "This isn't the same as all the other cases you've helped with Light, so you should mind your own business this time and leave it to us." He had a stern look, but his eyes spoke of concern. Light knew that Aizawa disapproved of her working on cases from time to time due to the latter thinking that Light's still young and shouldn't neglect to enjoy her life just to work on cases.

"Oh come on Aizawa, that same excuse hasn't stopped her before. It probably won't now." Someone else spoke up.

"I wouldn't even be surprised if she already has a lead, right Light?" Mogi, who rarely ever speaks, spoke up.

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of me Mogi-san." Light said before anyone could speak up. "But I'm afraid my help won't be needed considering _L_ is working on the Kira case as well."

As usual no one could tell what she was thinking when she pronounced the detective's name. In fact some officers even shared awkward glances while others fidgeted. Generally, they were all fond of their Chief's daughter. But when it came to L, the girl always has this weird aura around her. As if she knew something about the detective that they didn't.

"He's actually here right now...sort of." Matsuda spoke up earning annoyed looks from the majority of the people in the room. They didn't mind Light knowing certain things, but when it came to L? They'd rather not involve the girl.

"I know." Light said, barely taking them by surprise as her gaze shifted to the laptop screen. They were only half-surprised that Light knew, in fact some would even guess that Light knew from the start.

"Nice trick with the broadcast by the way." Light added, her tone not betraying anything as she gave the screen a curt nod. "Good luck on finding Kira." Her words almost made her snort as she placed the plastic bag on a table.

Luck? Would L really need luck?

L didn't respond.

Light shrugged as she made her way to the door, she didn't expect him to answer anyways.

"Light Yagami." A pause. "You never did answer Mogi's inquiry."

Light's hand froze on the doorknob. She wasn't the least surprised that L knew her name. What surprised her was that...

 _L had actually spoken to her._

 _Her._

She gulped and felt herself sweating a little.

"I..." She could feel every eye in the room on her. Yet, it was the eyes of the person who wasn't even in the room that made her nervous. That made her feel like she was guilty of something. "Uh," She almost cursed herself. Stuttering and acting nervous wasn't her thing.

She was Light Yagami.

Calm. Composed. Bored.

 _Light Yagami._

* * *

L kept his gaze on the seventeen year old girl.

Honestly speaking, L didn't really pay the girl much attention when she entered the room. It was when Hideki mentioned the girl taking part in some cases that piqued L's interest. L had immediately searched up more information and had find out that yes, Light Yagami did indeed help with various cases and had been doing so since she was fourteen. In fact, the girl had practically solved more than half of those cases herself.

When Matsuda had mentioned his presence, L hadn't been annoyed. He had been curious to see the girl's reaction.

 _"I know."_

She didn't reveal any emotion.

 _"Nice trick with the broadcast by the way. Good luck on finding Kira."_

L didn't do emotions. But he knew that there was something in the way Light had said that, something he was slightly curious about. When she started to leave, L couldn't let her go that easily. Not after she had piqued his interest. Besides, the meeting hasn't even start and he was getting bored of the hushed mutterings.

"Light Yagami." L spoke up. Should he say thank you to her last statement? No, pleasantries has never been his thing. "You never did answer Mogi's inquiry."

He watched as Light's hand froze. Whether the girl knew it or not, her eyes had widened slightly. "I...uh,"

 _'She's nervous.'_ L absently noted.

Then her head snapped towards the screen. Despite them not being in the same room, L could almost feel her eyes looking directly into his own. Calm. Composed. Bored. "Mid-twenties to late twenties. The culprit is probably a young adult." She evenly spoke. "You probably knew that already, didn't you _L_?"

L shivered.

In L's perspective everything has a reason. Happens for a reason. Most of the time, his job revolved around reasons and reasoning. Yet L didn't find any reasoning for how he reacted to the way Light had said his name. It was filled with something L couldn't describe. Negative and positive.

The sound of a door closing made L snap out of his daze.

Yes, he did already know that the culprit was probably a young adult. But how did Light know that?

* * *

Light exhaled.

It was stupid.

She didn't even know why she was even sneaking around just to find out something so stupid. Even though the information would only make her hate herself more than she does already.

She pulled out a file on a missing person. Her stomach churned as her eyes took in the woman's features. Shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. It was all her fault.

If she had found the Death Note instead of whoever has it right now, she could have saved the woman.

 _(Would she really?)_

Carefully placing the file back she walked towards the bathroom, ready to puke.

* * *

Matsuda felt like an idiot.

 _Of course_ everyone already knew that the crime rates has been dropping. Kira was killing off criminals after all. He didn't have to bring up what everyone already knew. He sighed to himself. "I can't believe I embarrassed myself in front of L..." He muttered dejectedly, his head hung down.

Maybe he could redeem himself?

But how?

Suddenly he bumped into someone, almost making the two cups of coffee that he was holding spill.

"I-I'm sorry..." The familiar voice of Light Yagami apologized, sounding quite shaken.

Matsuda looked up, eyes widening at how pale Light's face was. "Light-san? Are you okay?" He worriedly asked.

Light plastered on her signature smile, the one that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

Oddly enough, the situation reminded Matsuda of the first time he saw her break down. He extended his left hand. He was going to give the Chief a cup of coffee, but Light looked like she needed it more. "It's not your fault." He had a feeling that Light was blaming herself for not solving a case fast enough.

Light silently took the coffee from him, her hand not brushing his at all. Then again Light isn't one for physical contact, something which Matsuda had noticed fairly quick since the day he met her.

He watched as Light sipped on the coffee, her stance relaxing. "You seem bothered by something." She noted.

Matsuda resisted the urge to tell her that she was obviously bothered by something too. Instead he sighed. "I said something stupid during the meeting."

"What?"

"I don't really want to say."

"Please?" _I need a distraction anyway._ Was what Light didn't say.

"I pointed out that the crime rates around the world, especially in Japan, has dropped a lot since Kira started killing." Matsuda mumbled.

"And you said this in front of everyone?"

 _'She probably thinks I'm stupid now too.'_ Matsuda thought, but nodded anyway.

"That's pretty brave of you."

Matsuda looked at Light in surprise. "Huh?"

Light gave him a genuine smile, the one he preferred. "Most people are afraid to admit the truth, let alone say it out loud. So it was pretty brave of you to say that." Then she chuckled. "Besides, it's not like you encouraged the killings."

"...you're always cheering me up." Matsuda muttered with a smile, remembering the day he first met Light.

"Did you say something?" Light asked causing Matsuda to shake his head no. "Oh, now that I think about it, it's been a year since you became an officer."

Matsuda blinked, surprised that Light would remember that. "You remembered Light-san?"

"Is it surprising?"

"Slightly."

"Well, my father speaks highly of you so of course I'd remember. Congratulations for staying around a whole year." She said holding the cup of coffee up.

Matsuda smiled as he bumped his cup with hers. "Thank you Light-san."

"Just Light."

Matsuda blinked in surprise. Did Light really consider him close enough to her that she gave him permission to say her name without any suffix? Matsuda couldn't help but feel honored. "Light." He repeated, the girl's name easily rolling off of his tongue.

"Yep, just like that." Light winked at him. "I'll see you around."

Matsuda watched on in a daze as Light walked away and his eyes couldn't help but be drawn to Light's..uh, hips as they swayed from side to side. Matsuda shook his head, feeling disgusted by himself. Light was his Chief's daughter after all.

 _(That didn't change the fact that he's been practically crushing on the girl for a whole year now.)_

He waited for a moment, just to make sure the color left his cheek before he walked away to locate the Chief.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** It's been awhile since I've updated, huh? Anyway in this chapter you've all got the chance to peek into L and Matsuda's heads. Yes, Matsuda is totally crushing on Light. Heck, I'll probably write an omake on how they met later if you all want me to._

 _I guess I should answer the whole "pairing" question._

 _Yes, there will probably be a pairing. Every good story needs a romance in my opinion. I'm just not sure who Light will end up with and I'll probably write her with a few people before deciding on the definite pairing. For now I'll just write her interactions with other characters. I mean I still don't know what to do about Misa._

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1\. Favorite Shinigami? and why?_**

 ** _2\. Favorite Task Force member and why?_**


	5. V

Light rested her hand on her palm, ignoring the chattering of her fellow crammers. She couldn't wait to quit cram school once she passes her exams to go to To-oh university. Cram school, in her frank opinion, was a waste of her time. But she couldn't just tell her parents: "Well, you know, I know all this stuff since I'm an adult in a teenager's body."

As if _that_ was a conversation she would actually initiate her with her parents. No way.

"Yagami-san?"

Light blinked, glancing sideways to see Kiyomi Takada. "Yes Takada-san?" She offered the girl a polite smile, despite being all to aware of the fact that the cunning brat was spreading stupid rumors about it. Not that it bothered Light, but _still_.

"Considering you're the smartest one here-"

"I wouldn't say that." Light humbly interjected.

In response Kiyomi scowled.

Light's smile twitched. _'What's up with her?'_

"You're applying to To-oh, right?"

"Yeah." Light didn't even bother asking how she knew.

"Which is why I want to extend an offer of friendship towards you considering you also don't know anyone there." Takada bluntly said.

 _'...did she call me friendless?'_

Well, the assessment was true, but still...

"I'd be honored Takada-san."

"Kiyomi."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Kiyomi from now on."

"Ah, of course."

"I'll call you Light then." Kiyomi decided taking a seat next to her.

"Go ahead." Light sarcastically mumbled under her breath.

She couldn't wait to just go home and sleep. Light wouldn't call herself lazy by any means, but she likes her sleep time. Maybe she'll even watch that crappy love sitcom with Sayu before heading to bed.

Why did Sayu even like Hideki Ryuga?

Light honestly couldn't see the appeal of that brainless actor.

"Hmph," Kiyomi's scoff earned her attention. "They're talking about Kira again."

"Well, he is the elusive killer of the century."

"Oh? You think Kira is male?"

Light shrugged. "Kira could be a woman too for all I know. Doesn't matter."

"I thought you would be interested in the case." Kiyomi noted. "Considering your father is a police and all."

Before Light could respond, the bell rang, signalling that it was time for the crammers to go home.

* * *

L watched the police from his laptop.

Kira hasn't been shown to possess any access to the investigation's information, but that in itself could be a ruse, despite how low the probability was. Still, L had to be cautious.

One small oversight could cost everything.

So, L decided.

"Watari? I need FBI agents."

"Why?"

* * *

 _Ring~!_

 _Ring~!_

 _Ring~!_

"..ngh..." Light groaned stuffing her face into her pillow as she blindly reaching for phone. Whoever it was that was calling her had better have a damned good excuse for waking her up at kami knows how late in the morning.

Pressing the accept button Light placed the phone to her ears. "Hello?" Her voice sounded muffled due to her face still being stuffed in the pillow.

"L-Light-san...?" A feminine voice asked.

Light closed her eyes trying to place the owner of the voice in her head, before finally figuring out who it was. "Yuri-san?"

She got a choked sob as a reply.

Feeling alert, Light rolled over and sat up. "What's wrong Yuri-san?" All traces of sleep were gone. Despite not being close to the girl, Light couldn't ignore the fact that Yuri was obviously distressed.

"I-I...c-can't say..."

"Why not?"

Light was pleased to note that Yuri took some calming breaths before answering.

"You'll think I'm c-crazy."

"Well, I already do considering you called me at..." Light glanced to her alarm clock. "...two in the morning." She joked trying to lighten the mood.

It seemed to work considering Yuri weakly giggled. "Sorry about that."

"I'll forgive you if you tell me what's going on."

"I see people's names when I look at them and weird numbers. It's driving me nuts and I'm starting to think that I'm crazy."

Light however, only focused on the first part of the sentence. "W-what?"

"Kami, I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"I believe you." Light immediately assured the girl. _'I just don't know what's going on. Why does she have the Shinigami eyes?'_

"You do..?" Yuri sounded relieved.

"Yeah, but if I didn't know better I'd say you're Kira." Light joked, despite how tense she was. Was Yuri really Kira?

"Don't joke about that!" Yuri exclaimed, sounding offended.

"Sorry, sorry." Light sheepishly said, yet the suspicion remained. "So," Light started after an awkward silence. "You see _everyone's_ name? And weird numbers?"

"Yeah, everyone except..."

"Except?" Light prompted.

" _Yours_." Yuri breathed out. "They're there, but they're blurry."

"Listen Yuri, how about we meet up for breakfast at this place I know?"

"Eh? But we have school!"

"I think this is more important than school."

* * *

"Delete, delete, delete..."

Ryuk absently chewed on an apple as he watched Mikami Teru write down names. The Shinigami would say that Mikami was weird, but he didn't fancy being a hypocrite.

"Hey Mikami?"

"Delete, delete, delete." Mikami paused and placed his pen down before facing God's Messenger, Ryuk. "Yes?"

"You do know that you can use the Death Note for other stuff too? Your own selfish purposes maybe?"

"I'm fully aware of that."

"Oh?"

"Regardless over whether or not Kami-sama wanted me to delete these impudent trash, I would have done it. I _am_ using the Death Note for _my_ selfish purposes. Kami-sama just happens to agree with me. I just have to get rid of L as well."

In response Ryuk laughed. The Shinigami was sure that Mikami didn't have any leads towards L. Briefly, he wondered what the real owner of the real Death Note was doing.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** short chapter...sorry. As an apology the next one will be out sooner._

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1\. What's up with Takada?_**

 ** _2\. What's going on with Yuri?_**


	6. Bonus Chapter 1

_**Bonus Chapter:**_

 ** _Refuse the Call_**

* * *

Foolish, silly, unintelligent, idiotic, scatterbrained.

Nonsensical, senseless, harebrained.

Unthinking, ill-advised, ill-considered.

Unwise, injudicious, inane.

Absurd, ludicrous, ridiculous.

Laughable, risible, fatuous.

Asinine, mad, insane.

Light Yagami, currently seventeen years old, used these twenty three words to describe herself as she stared down at the Death Note. Something which she had just been about to pick up in a moment of boredom.

Something which had been the death of her counter part.

Her counter part, which she had no intention of following in his footsteps.

So, with a decisive nod, she simply lifted her long leg and stepped _over_ the damned book. A smirk lifted on her features as she made her way to her favorite bakery. She did have a mild sweet tooth after all.

She felt damned proud of herself.

Almost as if she had flipped off the Shinigami King or something.

In fact, she felt so proud of herself, that in a moment of pure bliss and euphoria she decided that she was done being Light Yagami.

Fuck being perfect. Fuck University.

She was going to be selfish for once.

* * *

O-O

* * *

"I'm back!" Light cheerfully called out the next day as she entered her home.

The brunette heard a few surprised noises before her mom and little sister stumbled in front of her, both wearing dumbstruck looks as they saw her wearing a pair of black skinny jeans under a red corset. Her hair, which now had red streaks, was slightly curled and she had done her make up.

"Could you two help me with my bags?" Light sheepishly asked holding up some shopping bags.

What?

She could stand to spoil herself from time to time.

"L-Light...what happened to you?" Sachiko asked her daughter.

"Oh! I bought some clothes, from that new store near my school? You know, the one Yuri-chan asked me to go to? Then we went to the salon and the hairdresser went wild. Even recommended a few products."

"What about school...?" Sachiko cautiously asked, not believing Light could go shopping _and_ take a trip to the salon within an hour after school ended.

"I skipped." Light shrugged taking off her newly bought leather boots.

"Why?!" Sachiko exclaimed.

"Relax mom. One day won't kill anyone." Light deadpanned as Sayu excitedly began looking over the contents of the bags, gushing over the products here and there.

"Light. I am disappointed in you." Sachiko frowned.

Light's smile finally disappeared.

"Mom..." Sayu frowned, pissed at her mom for getting rid of Light's smile. Especially since it was actually a genuine one.

"So?" Light coldly asked. "I don't care. I'm tired. I quit."

"L-Light?" Sachiko stuttered.

"I'm done being the perfect daughter. So, I quit. From now on, I'm going to do what makes _me_ happy." With those words, Light stalked away to her room leaving behind a gaping Sachiko and a proud Sayu.

 _'Onee-sama...'_

Sayu grinned and took off after her sister.

* * *

O-O

* * *

Two weeks later, Sayu gasped in wonder earning her mother and Light's attention.

"Light, look!"

Light blinked as Sayu shoved a magazine in her face.

 _ **Light Yagami, up and coming Model.**_ The cover of the magazine read along with a picture of Light dressed in her uniform, her hips cocked to the side with an arrogant smirk on her features.

"My sister's a model~!" Sayu gushed.

Sachiko managed an uneasy smile, not quite knowing how to communicate with her daughter anymore. The only one who seemed capable of that was her other daughter. But she still nodded at Light. "Congratulations."

"Hmm." Light softly smiled.

One thing Sachiko knew for sure though, she's never seen her daughter so happy before.

"...serial killer..."

Light blinked as she turned her attention to the TV.

 **Serial Killer That Kills With Heart Attacks.**

Light couldn't help but laugh as she turned off the TV.

Ignoring her mother and Sayu's confused looks, she calmly sipped on her tea. Not in the least worried about the person who did follow her counter part's footsteps. She'd leave that person up to L.

 _L._

Usually, Light would experience a thousand emotions at once when she thought about the detective. The emotions would then go away when she continued back to whatever she was doing.

But this time?

Light simply smiled.

L was not her problem.

Neither was Kira.

* * *

O_O

* * *

Light slightly hissed as her chest area began feeling irritated.

Without really thinking, she lifted her hand up and furiously scratched that area.

"Is something wrong Yagami?"

Light glanced at Kiyomi Takada, noticing that the girl looked slightly irritated and confused behind her calm facade. Light gave a placid smile in return, suspecting that Takada somehow knew what was going on. "Well, just a little heartache, you know?"

"..."

"Maybe it's Kira." Light mused.

"Why would Kira want to kill you?" Takada asked, too quickly.

Light allowed a smirk to lift up her features. "I don't know, _you_ tell me, _Kira_." She lowly said causing Takada's eyes to narrow.

 _'Bingo.'_ Light thought. _'Figures she'd pick up the Death Note.'_ The brunette rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Be careful not to get caught in your extra curricular activities out of school, Kiyomi-chan~!"

To anyone else, Light sounded friendly.

To Takada?

Her lips twitched. She felt _mocked_.

Light sighed in disappointed once she was outside the door. _'If I was her, I would have_ _threatened me to keep my mouth shut by using my family as leverage. Takada's a sloppy Kira...'_

 _'Though I wonder how I'm still alive if she wrote my name, which she probably did for some reason. Maybe it has something to do with me being a reincarnation?'_

Whatever, it was off to work for her. She had to meet her co-worker for her next shoot, Misa Amane. Otherwise known as someone Light wanted to prevent from getting involved in the Kira case.

She felt like she owed the girl a debt for putting up with her original counterpart after all.

* * *

O_o

* * *

Light took in a deep breath, then knocked on the door leading to Misa's changing room, where Misa also took her break.

The door went open a few seconds later, revealing a pleasantly surprised Misa. "Misa didn't expect to see Light! Come in, come in." The blonde model ushered the brunette in, having no idea that the brunette was going to ruin her day slightly.

Light offered Misa a polite smile. "I wanted to talk to you about something, err, private."

"Really?" Misa looked at Light with her blue eyes, which Light had found out were _not_ contacts.

If it was the Light from a few months ago, she would be breathless and trying to do anything for Misa, just because Misa gave her life for her counter part. But this Light, the one who had recently resolved herself not to give a fuck about anything, felt a bit detached.

The only reason she was going to warn Misa not to get involved was to pay off a debt. Beyond that, she didn't care if Misa actually followed through or not, because she wasn't here to clean up the original Light Yagami's past crimes/jerkasery.

"Don't get involved with Kira." Light bluntly told the girl.

Misa's bubbly aura disappeared. "What?"

"Don't use the Death Note either."

Misa's eyes widened, reminding Light of the wide eyed look Sayu would have when she gets scolded.

Light, in a show of utter lack of care, flicked Misa's forehead. "Keep up the good modelling. I'll see you tomorrow." Then Light left, only throwing a casual wave behind her and ignoring the blonde's shouts.

 _'That went better than I thought. I half-expected her to scratch me to death or something.'_

One hour later, while Light was about to cross the streets, she almost got hit by a truck.

 _Almost_.

If she hadn't stop to bend over and pick up a coin laying innocently on the sidewalk.

 _'Score.'_ Light thought, oblivious to the truck.

* * *

o_O

* * *

"It seems like Light-san is running a bit late, would you mind waiting Misa-chan?" The director of the shoot asked, a small frown on his features.

Misa flashed him a big smile. "Misa will wait~!" Inside her head however, the blonde was smugly pleased that she had gotten rid of Light Yagami for standing against her, and by extension her mission of finding Kira. She absently heard the door open while she was imagining how her meeting with Kira would go and if Kira would be good looking or not.

"Misa...look..." Rem ordered lifting up a finger to point at the door.

"Huh?" Misa asked following Rem's bony finger. Her eyes then widened as Light stood there with a sheepish smile while holding a bakery bag. "What's going on?!" Misa exclaimed in surprise earning everyone's attention.

"I stopped by to get everyone some cake, as thank you." Light smoothly said.

Yet, Misa knew that Light knew what she really meant.

Misa glared at Light.

Light tilted her head in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

The staff looked between the two of them, sensing some one-sided tension on Misa's part.

"Oh! You think cake is fattening, right?" Light asked, a sparkle of realization and amusement in her eyes. "I knew that, so I got you some low-fat cake that you can just burn without really doing anything out of your routine." The brunette held up a smaller bag.

"Misa, you're drawing too much attention. Get her alone." Rem spoke up.

Misa snapped out of her mood, plastering a fake smile. "Thank you Light. Misa appreciates it!" She thanked taking the bag from Light, with no intention of eating whatever Light had gotten her. "Can Misa talk to Light for a minute?"

Light nodded and walked Misa to her changing room.

"So, now that we're alone, I'm assuming you're willing to follow my advice on not meeting Kira?" Light immediately asked, in a casual manner while stretching her arms.

"No!" Misa exclaimed, fully snapping out of the shock of seeing Light alive and breathing.

Light sighed. "Then I guess I have no choice."

Misa tensed and saw Rem take out her Death Note from the corner of her eyes. "Choice?" Misa repeated, ready to defend herself if the situation arises.

Light reached into her pocket.

Misa took a step back.

"Here." Light took out a slip of paper.

"H-huh?" Misa was confused as she took the piece of paper, where a name and address stood.

"Kira's information. Go meet Kira, but don't tell her about your eyes or Death Note, and _then_ we can talk."

* * *

O_o

* * *

Light yawned as she walked into her favorite bakery. She scanned the room before finding Misa, who had asked her to meet up, and walked over to the blonde.

"Next time Misa will choose where we meet." The blonde model grumbled.

Light rolled her eyes before taking a seat across from Misa. "Hello to you too, Sunshine."

Misa pursed her lips.

Light raised her eyebrow, having expected the blonde to say something dramatic in response.

"Misa met Kiyomi."

"And?"

"Kiyomi is a _**bitch**_." Misa growled. "Misa can't believe Misa actually wanted to become _her_ sidekick and help her get rid of bad people. Misa should just write her name down."

Light was actually surprised Misa didn't just do that already. "Then what?"

"Then Misa will become Kira." Misa said with a decisive nod.

"First of all, you shouldn't go confessing your desire to become a serial killer to someone you don't even know and happens to be a cop's daughter." Light dryly commented, amused to see Misa pale. "Second of all, don't become Kira."

Misa frowned. "Why not?"

"I get that the idea of Kira appeals to you considering the man who killed your family is dead thanks to that, but it doesn't mean you have to take it upon yourself to judge and kill people. Besides, not every criminal deserves to die. What right do _you_ have to decide who lives and who dies? To take someone away from their family? Or to make someone an orphan?"

Inwardly, Light slapped herself for being a hypocrite.

Misa went quiet.

Light sighed. "But it's up to you. I won't say anything if you end up becoming Kira. Your life, your choice."

"Rem asks how you know so much." Misa quietly said in response.

"Hmm? Let's just say I've seen a Death Note before." Light vaguely said. "Now let's eat."

She ended up convincing Misa to eat some cake too.

* * *

O_o

* * *

"What's up Misa?" Light greeted picking up the phone.

"Misa talked with Rem about what you said."

"And?"

"Misa won't become Kira."

"That's great." Relief flooded through Light.

"But Rem wants to know what you're planning for that bitch."

Light quietly chuckled. "Absolutely nothing."

"Eh?"

"What about you? What do you want to do with that two-faced bitch?"

"Misa..."

"Hm?"

"Misa wants to hand her L!" Misa's voice sounded determined.

"..." Light blinked.

"Or something..." Misa sounded sheepish.

Light couldn't help but laugh. "Good luck with that."

"Eh? Misa wants you to help!"

"Huh? I'm not exactly the heroic type of person." Light grumbled.

"Please? Misa would very much appreciate it!"

Light could just imagine Misa giving her a puppy dog eyed look. The brunette sighed, deciding that this was the last thing she was going to do to clear up her debt with Misa. "Fine."

"Yay!" Misa cheered.

* * *

o_O

* * *

L bit his thumb as Soichiro Yagami entered the hotel room with Light Yagami and Misa Amane. The former being a former suspect of the Kira case, while the latter was just a random model.

"What is going on?" The detective asked.

"My daughter needs to speak to you about the Kira case. I will take responsibility for breaking protocol." Soichiro swiftly answered.

"And the model?"

"She's here as my bubbly sidekick." Light smoothly answered earning a look from Misa.

"Misa's also the reason Light got up her lazy butt to help."

It was now Light's turn to shoot Misa a look.

Although the scene was amusing, L coughed. "Do explain."

"Do you believe in Shinigami?"

Light received unimpressed looks from both her father and the detective.

"Misa does, Misa does!" Misa chirped raising her hand.

"Of course _you_ do Misa." Light pinched the bridge of her nose before looking L in the eyes. The emotions were back, Light absently noticed, as she stared into the eyes of the man who was her counterpart's greatest rival. "Shinigami live in a different realm. They use tools, called Death Note, to kill off humans by writing down their names and add to their lifespan."

"Are you implying that Kira is a Shinigami?" L asked, narrowing his eyes.

Light was too lost in her thoughts to answer, so Misa spoke up: "No!"

"Kira is a human with a Death Note." Light stated.

"How do you even know about this?" Soichiro asked, losing his patience with the whole situation. If this was Light's idea of a joke after giving up everything, Soichiro would ground her. (He failed to realize that Light could just move out.)

"Because Misa has a Death Note~!" Misa cheerfully informed and took out her Death Note. "If you touch it, you'll see Misa's Shinigami, Rem!"

L however looked at Light, who was obviously the brains of the duo, ignoring Misa's pout. Light nodded at him. Although L was still skeptical, he and Soichiro touched the book.

"Say hi to Rem."

L could only yell out in surprise, not noticing how Light snickered and quickly hid a camera.

Soichiro had made a motion to grab his gun, realizing too late that he didn't have it on him.

"RELAX!" Misa yelled.

Light shook her head in amusement as the two adults calmed down. "I'm sorry for their behavior Rem." She apologized looking at the Shinigami, which she was able to see since the day before.

"It's okay. I know humans are stupid already, so I expected this." Rem replied.

Light smiled a bit, unlike her original counterpart she and Rem did get along. The fact that both of them were kinda stuck with Misa at this point was something they had in common.

"Shinigami can grant a Death Note user a power that allows them to see a person's name and lifespan. If this person is in possession of a Death Note, only his or her name will be visible. Which is how Misa knows who Kira is."

All eyes turned to Misa.

"Kira is a bitch."

"Misa." Both Rem and Light warned.

"...a bitch named Kiyomi Takada."

"Good girl." Light patted Misa's head.

"May I see hold it?" L motioned to the Death Note and earned a nod from Misa.

"Misa hasn't written any name, in case that's what you want to know." Light mumbled.

"...hmm, there is a name written here."

Light blinked. "What?" She asked as Misa looked away, pink covering her cheeks.

"Your name." L clarified.

Light gave Misa an unimpressed look. "Seriously? What's up with everyone and writing my name?"

"Why are you still alive?" L curiously asked.

"I'm immune." Light shrugged. "Don't know why though."

"Regardless, we should arrest the girl for attempted murder!" Soichiro yelled, glaring at the blonde.

Misa flinched under his glare while Rem scowled at him.

Light waved her father off. "I'm not pressing charges."

"Very well," L intervened before Soichiro could say anything else. "We'll have you two explain this to the rest of the Task Force when they get here."

Light groaned. "Too much work."

Soichiro frowned at Light. "You used to be hard working Light."

"It's in the past." Light dismissed her father.

"You threw away To-oh for _modelling_ Light."

"Yep."

" _Why_?"

Light shrugged. "You wouldn't get it."

"Leave personal matters out of this room, Chief Yagami." L interjected earning everyone's attention. "Besides, I think Light-chan is a good model." He smiled.

* * *

o_O

* * *

"Kira is a human who has something called the Death Note. Normally, Shinigami uses it to kill off humans and live longer. Shinigami eyes, which can be granted to a Death Note user at the price of half their lifespan, can let someone see a person's name and lifespan. Kira just writes their name and they die of a heart attack. Except me, I'm immune 'cause I'm a freak of nature apparently." Light summarized.

"Light-chan, that was more than fifty words." L chided.

Light shot the detective a glare before huffing.

The Task Force all began shouting their disbelief.

"Hey Light?" Misa suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Misa thinks that one likes you." Misa pointed to someone.

"Matsuda? Pffft, no way." Light snorted.

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER END**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** This is an AU of my fanfic. Nothing that happens in here is cannon towards my fanfic. It's just a 'what if' and I plan on writing more of these type of chapters after every five chapters. I'm planning on writing a detective!Light or a fanfic!Light meets canon!Light next. _

**_FAQ:_**

 _ **What is the pairing?**_

 _Once again, I'll say "I don't know."  
_

 ** _Who is Yuri?_**

 _She's not an OC. She was the girl the original Light went to space land with._

 ** _Will there be any OC?_**

 _Nope._

 ** _Do you plan on updating soon?_**

 _...maybe._

 ** _Will you ever finish one of your stories?_**

 _I'm trying._


End file.
